Seidou
青銅 Seidou is an elite shinobi, with the sole dream of protecting her village. Background Seidou was born in Kumogakure, where her fate was set by her relatives. At first, people believed she was just an ordinary shinobi, and was going to fall in the ranks. She began to fall in love with dancing and even attempted to add taijutsu with it. However, Seidou learned of her family history and traced back to Ginkaku and Kinkaku, known as the Legendary Gold and Silver Brothers. This excited her, as she learned of their power. She set the goal of surpassing them, with the main one of controlling the Treasured Tools to the fullest. She was able to control the Bashōsen first, and with her unique dance style, making her one of the elite shinobi. As she collected her second tool, she began to be admired in the village, and decided she would catch a Tailed Beast, which her relatives failed to do. She began to practice senjutsu with Maroi Hyuga, who prepared her for the fight. The battle ended in Seidou taking some of Chomei's power, but was deemed a failed capture. Seidou began to search for other things her relatives did, and began to discover the dark side of the brothers. She learned of the assassination attempt, which made her feel it was her duty to make up for their mistakes and protect her village. Personality Seidou is a quiet girl, one who is considered a mystery in the Land of Lightning. This is due to her demonic side, which is brought at when certain emotions are flared. She claims to be loyal to village, wanting it to prosper and grow as a world power again. Appearence Abilites Nature Transformation Originally, Seidou was born with the Wind Release and Lightning Release natures, and has shown mastery in both. After gainjng the Bashōsen, she became able to control all five chakra natures, and can even use Yin-Yang when using senjutsu. Chakra Control Being the relative of the Gold and Silver Brothers, Seidou was born with large chakra reserves strong enough to not only give her the power to control two of the Treasured Tools at one time. Her chakra control has been noted to be strong enough for medical ninjutsu, which she considers studying. Senjutsu Usage Before her attempt to capture Chomei, Seidou decided she learn Sage Mode. She wandered for someone who could teach her, until she met Maroi Hyuga. The woman was intrested in Seidou's background, and offered to personally train her. Since then, Seidou has learned how to utilize senjutsu, but as yet to form a contract. Treasured Tools Usage Seidou has obtained two of the treasured tools in her lifetime, which have become her primary weapons. The first tool is the Bashōsen, a fan shaped weapon capable of using all five chakra natures. The second tool is the Kōkinjō, a rope like weapon that can bind its targets. Using these tools require alot of chakra, which Seidou has due to her linage and tailed beast chakra. She combines the tools with her tailed beast chakra to create a fighting style called Dazzle Step. Tailed Beast Abilites Seidou became the puesdo jinchuriki of the Seven Tails during an attempt to tame its power. She ended up absorbing a large amount of Chomei's chakra, thus began to attempt control. Thanks to her excellent chakra control, she has a firm control on the power. She has been able to form not only chakra cloaks, but use the signature powder and Tailed Beast Ball.